


A little Help would be Nice

by Every_one_is_trash



Series: Kaisoo Oneshots [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Customer Jongin, Cute, Fluff and Angst, Jongin protecting Kyungsoo, M/M, Manger Jongdae, Mentioned Kim Jongdae, Mentioned Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Minor Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Waiter Chanyeol, Waiter Kyungsoo, Waiter Luhan, rude customers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Every_one_is_trash/pseuds/Every_one_is_trash
Summary: Kyungsoo loved his job. He really did but if this couple doesn't stop fighting he is going to break down and cry because holy fuck he was not prepared for this kind of thing. He just prays something stops them - and oh dear god they are getting louder. Kyungsoo try's his best to be calm and walks to their table and says " I'm sorry but if  you can't keep it down, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The guy must have smelt the fear that was radiating off Kyungsoo because he just laughed bitterly and told Kyungsoo to Fuck off. Kyungsoo was caught off guard and backed away slowly as the mans wife told he can't treat the wait staff like that. Kyungsoo tried again to tell the couple to leave but it only spurred the couple to get louder. Kyungsoo realized that he can't stop this alone and turned around to get Chanyeol, who looked rather scary when he was serious, but was stopped when heard an unknown voice speak.OrKyungsoo is just trying to do his job but people are crazy and he can't handle the situation alone. So Jongin steps up to help.





	A little Help would be Nice

When Kyungsoo was first offered a job at a restaurant, he was a little stand offish. The thought of working in a Diner that severed american food was just too unpleasant to think about. He had heard horror stories from people he knew and online. Rude customers, horrible pay, and Catty co-workers who talked about you behind your were just some of the many things he heard people complain about. After some strong persuasion from his mother (She had given him the worst lecture he had ever had about responsibility and how he was a 'grown ass adult who needed a job'), he warily agreed and would later find out that it was an amazing choice to make. Sure some customers were rude and would do everything within their respected power to make his job a living hell but that rarely happened. His co-workers were annoying at best but they were nice and didn't talk bad about him. This was most likely because he was good at his job. Better than some of the ones who had been there longer than him, *cough* Park Chanyeol *cough*, not to name any names. The subject of pay could have been better, but it wasn't the worst. He could still afford his rent and live comfortably, so he was not complaining. 

After working at the diner for 2 months he met the love of his life. It was just after the lunch rush. When a mid-aged couple walked in. They were clearly not happy, the mans face had a chilling look on his face, Kyungsoo did his best to avoid eye contact. The women was in a similar state. Except that her face looked more flushed then angry. He could smell the disaster just waiting to happen. He quickly scanned the dining area, noting that there were only three other customers not including scary couple. A really cute guy who looked to be around his age and two friends who were a little too loud for his liking. Luckily the couple that just entered sat closer to the quiet guy siting alone and were on the opposite side of the two friends. Unfortunately he couldn't have Chanyeol deal with them because he was in the kitchen. They were the only two on shift at the moment, Jongdae (the manger) had left 30 minutes ago to go see his husband. Lu Han was home sick, which Kyungsoo honestly thought he was faking it but that didn't matter. So after summoning his best fake smile he walked over to the couples table and politely asked, ,

"Hello! My name is Kyungsoo and I will be your waiter for today is there anything I can start you off with?" Kyungsoo smiled brightly, silently praying that these two would calm the fuck down. The man looked Kyungsoo up and down as if he was trying to size him up. The man scoffed and said "Water." His wife, Kyungsoo figured by the matching rings they had, looked at her husband in disgust before smiling sweetly and said" I'm sorry about him. He's just mad because I found out about his cheating and doesn't want to admit to it even though I found fucking proof." Kyungsoo was startled at the information being thrown his way. Although he was confused he just nodded in acknowledgement. 

"Uhm what can I-I get you too drink ma'am, if you don't mind?" 

"Waters Fine, thank you"

Kyungsoo nodded again and walked into the kitchen slowly. He really didn't want to go to the table again. Grabbing two waters should have only taken a few moments considering how empty the place was but Kyungsoo took his sweet time. After almost fifteen minutes passed, he finally walked out of the kitchen and brought the couple their drink. It seemed Kyungsoo had interrupted a private conversation because the minute he walked over they both shut their mouths. Ignoring the fact that the man looked even more pissed and the women looked as though her head was about to explode, he asked if they were ready to order.

The women said a chicken salad and he had to try really hard to ignore the man mutter under his breathe "of-fucking-course you would", because really? Who the fuck gets bitter over what someone orders. Kyungsoo turned to the other guy and asked him the same question. He spits "hamburger" out. Not wanting to be there anymore, Kyungsoo leaves to go complete their meal. After thirty minutes pass, Kyungsoo hears what he can only describe as the reckoning. He begrudgingly leaves the safety of the kitchen to figure out what is actually happening. He's in the dining area for 15 seconds when he hears ", KEEP YOUR DAMN LIES TO YOURSELF, BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT." Kyungsoo knew the couple was bad news the moment they walked in, and he hate himself a little bit because why did he always have to be right? Now he has to deal with this mess. 

He tries to block out their excessive yelling - because who the fuck actually wants to listen to that. He makes his way over there, noting that all of the other customers look terrified (mainly just the two teens, the guy sitting alone just looks annoyed and uncomfortable). 

He wonders, what he did in his life to deserve this? Was he some kind of Mob Boss in his past life or something and this was his punishment for his horrible crimes. Coming up short, he wonders if this job is worth it. He considers just quitting. But he knows he just bluffing. Kyungsoo loved his job. He really did but if this couple doesn't stop fighting he is going to break down and cry because holy fuck he was not prepared for this kind of thing. He just prays something stops them - and oh dear god they are getting louder. Kyungsoo try's his best to be calm and walks to their table and says something along the lines of, " I'm sorry but if you can't keep it down, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You are disturbing the other customers." The guy must have smelt the fear that was radiating off Kyungsoo because he just laughed bitterly and told Kyungsoo to Fuck off. Kyungsoo was caught off guard and backed away slowly as the mans wife told he can't treat the wait staff like that. Kyungsoo tried again to tell the couple to leave but it only spurred the couple to get louder. Kyungsoo realized that he can't stop this alone and turned around to get Chanyeol, who looked rather scary when he was serious, but was stopped when heard an unknown voice speak. 

" I believe he asked you to leave" the voice said sternly. Kyungsoo's heart quickens because there standing in front of the couple is the attractive man. Kyungsoo chides himself because now is not time to gush over the man infront of him.

"So? You can fuck off too." The man laughs out. Kyungsoo feels tears pool in his eyes, he so frustrated at the moment. 

"Sir, I'm not going to ask again. Leave. Now." The guy standing in front of him points to the door. The man sitting guy realizes that if he doesn't leave things could get physical, and he would surely have his ass handed to him. So, doing the smart thing, he gets up and walks out. The women stands up and looks thoroughly embarrassed. 

"I am so sorry. I feel so bad, about what happened. Here is ₩32000, I hope this covers everything." She walks out and Kyungsoo is grateful that she paid because Kyungsoo wasn't even thinking about that. He feels someone staring so he turns the man in front of him and smiles gratefully. 

" Thank you! Thank you so much! I don't know what I would have done without your help - actually i probably would have had to call the police if you hadn't stepped up. And oh my god I am sorry that happened. I hope you don't hate this place because of some rude customers. I'm sorry for rambling, it's just I almost had a panic attack and you are just staring at me right now. I'm just gonna stop talking. " Kyungsoo looks down and he can feel his face redden. How embarrassing he thinks to himself. 

"That's okay actually. I don't mind," he awkwardly rubs at the nape of his neck, " uh-uhm I just did what needed to be done." 

"Well thank you for doing what needed to be done." They shared a smile and up close could see just how attractive this man was. His dark hair was swept back and it looked a little messy, but that was okay because, it added to his charm. His tanned skin looked nice. He had some perspiration on his forehead, Kyungsoo figured that was because of what had just happened. He also saw that he was taller than himself. This man was just so damn attractive. "My name is Jongin" he offers his hand and Kyungsoo takes it. "I'm Kyungsoo." They share a smile again. The sound of the people entering shakes the two boys out of the trance they were in. "I have to get back to work, I'll see you later." Kyungsoo turns to go take the orders of the family that just entered. He smiled brightly at the family - a real smile-, maybe because they didn't look like they were on the verge of World War III. And if Jongin had something to do with it, Kyungsoo would never tell. By the time he had gotten the family situated he realized that Jongin had left. 

Kyungsoo trudged over to his empty table to clean it when he saw that right there on the table was a note. Kyungsoo smiled wide and went back to do his job. The thought of Jongin ever present in his mind. 

~~~~~

Hey! It's Jongin. I'm sorry that I have to leave urgently but I had to go back to my own job. Here's my number, I hope you call! 

-Jongin ( ###-####-###)


End file.
